<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless Behaviour by Medilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854837">Reckless Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia'>Medilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TurksTober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno’s reckless behaviour leads to unintended consequences for the young Turk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TurksTober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#TurksTober2020 Day 6 - Reckless Behaviour<br/>#Whumptober2020 Day 6 - “Get It Out”| No More | “Stop, please”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orders had been clear, at least in Reno’s mind. ‘Secure the target by any means necessary’ seemed to indicate that Reno had free reign to do as he pleased so long as it accomplished the task of securing their target. But it seemed that Reno and his superiors had different definitions on what was necessary. </p><p>“Stop, please,” Reno moaned bowing his forehead against the starched white pillow, ee pulled it closer with his right arm and bit down on it.</p><p>“Relax, Reno,” Tseng’s voice was soothing and he rested a hand on the small of Reno’s back. “They need to get the shards out.” Anyone who did not know Tseng would have missed the smug tone. Tseng had warned Reno against reckless behaviour and was clearly enjoying the young man suffering the consequences of his decisions.</p><p>Reno let out another moan. “No, no more,” he begged as another shard of shattered glass was pulled from Reno’s bicep. “I need a break from this.”</p><p>A silent message was passed between Tseng and the doctor and the doctor stepped away. Firm but gentle hands pulled Reno up into a sitting position and helped him turn so that his back was rested against the pillows. It took all of Reno’s self-control not to cry from the pain and discomfort as he was resettled.</p><p>Trembling and taking a shaky inhale, Reno looked up at Tseng with his bright eyes. “The mission was a success you know. My condition should have no bearin’ on anythin’.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Tseng frowned, cocking his head to the side, his dark eyes bore into Reno’s soul.</p><p>Reno shrugged his good shoulder, “Because we’re just soldiers. We have a mission and complete it, that’s what matters, not us.”</p><p>“Reno… we’renot soldiers, we’re Turks. If they wanted cannon fodder they would send infantry. You were sent because you were trusted to be controlled, disciplined and go undetected. While I commend you on completing the mission, it is now a mess on a public relations level. You could have handled the mission quietly, but now it will be more work for other Shinra employees.” he reached out and rested a hand on Reno’s leg. “I am glad you were successful, but I wish you had come back to me in one piece. I’d hate to lose ”</p><p>“Sorry,” Reno grimaced, “I didn’t mean to fuck things up. I just… I thought that… I dunno what I was thinking.” There was a slight flush to Reno’s cheeks as he said this. </p><p>Tseng smirked, “I know. You’re impulsive. I’ll train it out of you yet, maybe you should start emulating Rude more.”<br/>“I’ll work on it, once we get the rest of this out of my fuckin’ arm.” Reno could almost ignore the pain as he sat on the bed talking to Tseng and he knew it was going to get a lot worse when the doctor went back to pulling the hundreds of shards from his arm and treating the wounds. Reno rolled back over, there was glass in the back of his arm that had to be removed still. </p><p>Tseng called for the doctor before taking Reno’s right hand and squeezed to provide reassurance. With the scoulding completed it seemed that Tseng was willing to provide some comfort and reassurance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>